


Dr. Dewitt

by NevermindLeftBehind



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Incest, blood warning, idk self indulgent shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevermindLeftBehind/pseuds/NevermindLeftBehind
Summary: Elizabeth gets a little wound and Booker is dumb





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so uh yeah. Here's some trash I guess. Ps. I didn't proof read so if there's grammar errors, I know.

"Let me see," he commanded gently, holding out his hands. 

"It's nothing, Booker. I'm fine," she responded, playing at the hem of her dress as if making to tear some off to make a bandage. 

"Elizabeth," he repeated, his tone becoming more firm to assure her it wasn't a suggestion. 

She winced at his tone and he grumbled an apology as she eyed him with a look of distaste. She placed her dainty, porcelain hand in his. Her palm was facing upwards, bloodied as a piece of glass stuck out of it. 

He cocked an eyebrow and looked up at her. "That's nothing, huh?" 

She rolled her eyes at his comment. She shook her head and the hair that fell around her jaw was tossed along with the movement. "I can fix it easy. We should hold on to medical kits for when you get hurt."

She wouldn't look up at him, keeping her gaze focused on her palm as blood began to drop down onto his hand. He didn't like that's she almost looked guilty. It was him who should've felt guilty, letting her get hurt in the crossfires like that. What was he thinking? 

He ignored her suggestion and opened the medical kit anyway. She looked up at him in shock then a flash of anger fell across her face at the sight of him blatantly ignoring her. "Booker-" 

He cradled her wounded hand in his and it nearly seemed to swallow hers. He looked at her but he couldn't hold his gaze on those blue eyes for very long. It just made him feel more guilty. "Look, you've done enough for me. Let me just do this one for you, okay?" 

He knew he wasn't really one to give and take equally but the suggestion seemed to shut her up. He looked down at the medical kit and fished for something to remove the piece of glass. He realized he had no idea what he was doing. 

"Ahem," she cleared her throat and he looked up at her bashfully. "I appreciate the thought but I'll take it from here. Why don't you keep watch?" 

He shook his head in compliance and stood. He pinched the bridge of his nose in embarrassment as he heard her rustle through the medical kit patching up her cut. He made his way over to an opened door where they had entered the room and he leaned against the doorway watching ahead. He figured this area was safe since he had managed to kill anyone that came within a ten foot radius. 

"There!" She called looking at her bandaged hand as she remained seated on her shins. 

He walked over and reclaimed the spot across from her. In a swift moment he took the bandaged hand in his and gently pressed his lips up to the fresh bandage. She flinched at the motion but didn't pull away, her eyes widening at his sudden tenderness. 

He gently released her hand and she sat motionless for a noticeable second as she processed the gesture. Her hand fell limply on her thigh. He noticed she was looking at the spot on the floor between them as she processed the gesture. The slightest hint of scarlet was painted on her cheeks. 

"What was that for?" She asked in a whisper, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips. Her gaze was still pressed on the floor. 

"To make up for my incompetence with medical supplies."


End file.
